Small Act of Random Kindness
by VVolf
Summary: Sometimes that's all it takes.


**Small Act of Random Kindness**

Rated T

_Author_: VVolf

_Summary_: Sometimes that's all it takes.

_Pairings_: N/A.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own OreImo.

_A/N_: Just to add something different to the fandom. You could probably guess whose POV this is somewhere along the way.

* * *

They're at it again.

I hate it.

You'd think I would have gotten used to it after seeing it for nearly four years. I know big sis didn't.

Every morning they would fight over the smallest of things, scream at the top of their lungs, and eventually blurt out some crap about how their marriage was a mistake.

It was like I didn't even exist to them.

I guess it was more important to curse the other into damnation than to wish their daughter a good day at school. It didn't matter even if it was her first day of middle school.

I hate it...

I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

Maybe I should take up big sis's offer and move in with her.

_Sigh_.

"Why you-"

"No, _you_ listen to me, you ungrateful-"

_Tch. To hell with this._

I grabbed my schoolbag, ignoring my stomach's protest that I was going to skip breakfast yet again, and made for the front door.

"I'm off," I spoke flatly once my shoes were on.

No reply, as usual. They were still too caught up in their argument.

Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't helping much, but at least the quietness was welcoming.

I went into a fast walk in the direction of my new middle school. Once I was a few blocks away from home, I dug into my bag and pulled out a packet of smokes, lit one and took a deep drag.

"Fu..."

Much better now.

I forgot when I had started this habit of mine, but hey, a girl's gotta have some way to relieve all that stress.

Sadly, not everyone understands.

As I dragged myself closer to my destination, a few passer-by and students (most wearing the same uniform as I did) were giving me disapproval stares, fanning the smoke away from their faces and whispering among themselves.

"Uwah, a delinquent?"

"Isn't that our school's uniform? She looks barely old enough to start elementary school."

"Oh crap. I thought I'd lost her for good after graduating."

"Sssh! Not so loud! She might hear you!"

No shit. If I'm gonna hear it, you might as well just say it to my face, dipshit.

_Sigh_. I was expecting this after all, even if I had secretly hoped that middle school-ers would at least be a little more open-minded than those back in elementary school.

I flicked the cigarette butt away onto the sidewalk, holding back a smirk when one of the students had to jump backwards lest it landed on his trouser leg, before walking through the school's front gate. After finding out which class I was assigned to, I made a beeline towards it, plopped down onto the first seat I came across, leaned forward, and buried my face in my arms.

Barely three minutes had passed, when apparently news about the new delinquent (i.e. me) in their class was already beginning to circulate among the class. And, to my dismay, I found out that quite a few of my old classmates from elementary school had enrolled in the same school as well. And with them, came the rumours about my misdoings back then.

_Tch_.

I didn't even bother to respond to the ridiculousness of some of them, and focused on blocking out the voices instead, something I had plenty of experience of. In fact, I was so good at it, that I didn't realize someone was calling me until the person patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

I lifted my head and was greeted by a pretty face. Actually, pretty didn't really describe it. She was downright beautiful. She had long blond hair, with two hair-clips holding the fringes of her hair in place, and clear blue eyes. I could tell she had put on make-up as well as a healthy dose of perfume too. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a fashion model, considering her looks were almost perfect in every way. Although her face was kind of round...

She looked like the kind of person who would be the center of attention of the entire class. The kind of person who everyone would strive to be, who students would want to be friends with, who teachers would think highly of, who parents would be proud of...

The kind of person I despise the most.

The girl didn't seem to realize my unspoken animosity and continued to stare at me with a smile on her face.

"Wow. You look kind of tired. Didn't sleep well?" the girl said with a perky voice, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I just stared back disinterestedly.

_What do you want? Can't you see I want to be left alone? Or are you here to ask me about the rumours?_

I was just about to tell her to take a hike when she spoke again.

"Say, since we're both freshmen, let's be friends! I know this great cafe near here. Wanna go there after school?"

For the first time in a long while, I was speechless. I reckoned I looked pretty stupid with my lips slightly parted and my droopy eyes widening to comical proportions.

However, the girl simply smiled back, showing off one of her fangs as it grew wider.

"I'm Kousaka Kirino. What's your name?"

I didn't know how long I just sat there staring at this Kirino. My mind kept on ringing alarm bells and telling me to turn her down.

_In case you didn't know, I'm the infamous new delinquent of the class. What do you get out of this? Is this a dare or something you made with the others?_

That was what kept going on in my mind. This...wasn't supposed to happen, not to me, anyway. A catch, there must be a catch. Maybe she's a real delinquent? Or maybe she's one of those sadistic ones. They would lead you on, treat you like a true friend, and when you least expect it, throw you away like a piece of trash and _laugh_ in your face.

No, I wouldn't allow it. I've lived and made it this far all by myself. I don't need anyone else. This Kirino can't be trusted. She's definitely in this for something.

...

But for now...

"Kurusu...Kanako..."

I'd like to think that the world is a less dimmer place than I thought it was.

End

* * *

A few canon facts about Kanako, for those non-novel readers out there.

1)Yes, Kanako smokes. Or rather, smoked. In the anime, the reason why Kanako was arrested at the end of episode 10 was because Bridget called the police when she saw Kanako smoking with Kurara (Meruru's voice actress) in the changing room. In volume 6, she quit, after a bit of...persuasion from Ayase, and we all know how good she is at it.

2)In one of the coloured pages of volume 9, Kanako mentioned that her parents' relationship was extremely bad, and that she is currently living with her older sister, Kanata, instead.

Currently working on something similar with Kuroneko (with implied KyousukexKirino, on Kirino's part at least).

First story, please review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
